


Do I Make Your Heart Beat (Like a Drum)

by zwow



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Unrequited Love, axl is a cuck, definitely not unrequited lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwow/pseuds/zwow
Summary: Steven wants to fuck Slash, Slash wants to fuck Steven, Axl wants to watch. But Axl being Axl has rules, and neither Steven nor Slash are particularly good at rule following
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Steven Adler/Slash
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Do I Make Your Heart Beat (Like a Drum)

**Author's Note:**

> my first GNR work, that i didn't proofread and wrote to avoid working on my fic exchange for another fandom so take that how you may.

“No kissing.” Axl, somewhere behind Steven and Slash, barked out,just as Steven was about to press his open mouth to Slash’s. It wasn’t his first warning of the night and Steven knew he should’ve been more careful, but it’s Slash. And he’d never been able to be careful around Slash. He did obey though, and slowly angled his head away from Slash’s lips to his neck.

They’ve done this so many times Steven knows how many rules he’s allowed to break before Axl actually steps in from his place watching behind them. Still, he liked to toe the line a bit. Especially when Slash squeezed around his cock every time Axl cut in. Steven wasn’t sure if Slash liked what he was doing, or if he was turned on by the way Axl, even sitting in a chair away from them, still had all the power.

It doesn’t matter right now, though. Because Axl might have the power, but right then, Steven was the one that had Slash. He had Slash under him. He had Slash around him. He had Slash’s cock hitting his belly every time Steven switched up the angle to fuck into him harder.

Axl had Slash every other hour of the day, but right then, with Slash keening and moaning for Steven the way he was. Even Axl must’ve known that right then, Slash belonged to Steven.

Hence the rules.

“No marks.” Axl called out. Steven had just let his top teeth begin to graze Slash’s pulse, but at the warning he pulled short and then went back in with just his tongue. He licked the sweat from Slash’s collarbone to his ear and savored the salt on his tongue. It was intoxicating, sweet and salty and just as addictive as whatever else he was on at the time.

That’s why he listened to Axl’s rules, most of the time, at least. He couldn’t live without the taste of Slash. Ever since his first time, he knew he’d never be able to. Back when they were sixteen and crazy horny for everything in sight including each other, Steven had gotten his first fix of the drug that ruined him more than anything else he’d ever try. Steven spent years chasing the high that came with being with Slash.

Coke came close. It sped up Steven’s heart the same way Slash did. His jaw clenched; he couldn’t stand still with that much energy coursing through him. It made him want to live every moment of every day that high because he felt everything good.

Heroin was also a good alternative. On heroin, like on Slash, Steven could slow down time. He could sit still and lie there and think of absolutely nothing. It made him want to live every moment that high because he felt absolutely nothing but a deep, sating, bliss.

But Slash, oh Slash was everything. Slash was waking up drunk and downing a fifth before you stood up to face the day. Slash was a hard cock and a warm mouth and fingers that played Steven like his favorite Les Paul. Slash was fire under Steven’s skin, in his brain, in his balls, and right through the heart. Slash held down Steven’s chest until he didn’t know how to breathe without him. Slash was a beat that kept coming and didn’t stop, even when it slowed down so much it practically crept.

In the part of his subconscious Steven refused to even acknowledge, he knew that it was love. He knew that love was the strongest drug of any he’d ever taken. He knew that if he thought about love and loving Slash, he’d fuck it up.

He’d take it to far, break too many rules. Steven knew, somewhere, that if he allowed himself to even think about loving Slash, he couldn’t stop himself from kissing him, from marking him up, from calling him ‘baby’ and ‘mine’ and every other name Axl outlined as off limits. He’d stick around after the fuck and tell Axl to get lost, that he wasn’t the one leaving this time. He’d break the rules, and whatever this was, would be over.

“Keep going…” Slash groaned. Steven had stopped moving without even thinking about it. His cock was buried all the way inside of the other man and he could feel everything through all of the touching points on their bodies. He felt the sharp pants Slash let out. He felt the slick skin of his thighs and hips and chest. He felt the tight squeeze of Slash’s ass around his cock.

“Ask nicely for it.” He was on thin ice already, but dirty talk wasn’t technically against the rules, so he pushed. Purposefully still, Steven looked deeply into Slash’s eyes. Slash stared back at him with wide open pools of chocolate.

“Please.” Slash whispered, and cut a glace behind them to look at Axl. Steven had to stifle an eye roll.

Slowly, Steven ground his hips in slow circles against Slash’s ass, “You can do better than that.” He couldn’t help but grin when Slash gasped at the slow roll of their bodies pressed together.

“Please fuck me…”

“Who?” Steven says it because it wasn’t Axl making Slash moan like that. Axl wasn’t the one who caused the wetness in Slash’s eyes with only a few thrusts. Axl wasn’t making Slash’s dick spurt precum like a fucking dog. He probably couldn’t. And that’s why Steven was there, not just that Axl liked to watch Slash get fucked.

Axl liked to watch Slash get fucked better than he could ever do it.

And Steven wanted to hear Slash say his name, to hear him acknowledge that it wasn’t Axl he was begging to be fucked by. It was him.

“You.” Not good enough.

“Who?” Steven pressed again, stilling even the slow grinding.

“Fuck, Stevie, you, fuck… Steven… Please fuck me. Fuck me, baby, please.” Fuck. Steven had only wanted to hear his name, had only wanted to hear ‘Steven’. But Slash broke the rules. He called Steven ‘baby’. Usually, Steven was the one breaking rules, but not that night.

Slash had broken rule number two: No pet names.

Steven couldn’t have held back if he tried. He returned to fucking Slash with abandon. He pressed Slash’s legs farther open, pointing Slash’s knees toward his chin and just took what he wanted. If Slash wanted boring and tender, he’d get it from his boyfriend, Steven though to himself, but he didn’t. He came to Steven, whispered in his ear before the show to come visit his and Axl’s room. He asked for this, and Steven would give Slash exactly what he wanted.

Steven moved, not just for his own pleasure, but to make Slash want it. He moved to make Slash need it. Need _him_. He wanted Slash to dig his nails into Steven’s back and mark him as his, the way Steven wished he could mark Slash as his own.

Between, fast, brutal thrusts, Steven slowed down a bit. He pulled out slowly to the tip, Slash’s tight entrance holding onto the tip of his cock like a vise. It hurt him to go that slow, but it would hurt even more if this were over to soon. Then, when he couldn’t take going slow anymore, when it was all too close and too much for him to get a handle on, Steven let go.

He fucked Slash fast and hard, gripped one hand around Slash’s dick and started stroking furiously. He was going to fuck Slash until he came and then eat his fucking cum. He’d earned it. It would be his.

“Stevie… Fuck… I’m close.” Steven didn’t need the warning, he could feel it in the way Slash’s knees drew in impossibly closer to his ears, in the way his whole body began to shudder, and the way his hole fluttered around Steven’s cock like it was trying to break it off and keep it inside forever. The thought made Steven grin wider.

He felt the first spurt of Slash’s cum between his fingers and Steven couldn’t last even a second longer. He pressed his hips as far as they could go into the man beneath him and let go into the condom: another rule. Steven would much rather have felt his cum pumping straight into the place it belonged, so far into Slash that Axl would have to lick it out himself if he wanted to remove Steven’s claim to that ass.

Slash’s eyes closed as Steven pulled out, but Steven needed him to watch this next part, so he lightly caressed Slash’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t full of his cum.

When Slash fluttered his eyes back open, Steven raised the spunk covered hand to his mouth, and licked a line clear up his palm. The jizz had cooled a bit already, so it wasn’t quite as erotic to himself as Steven thought it would be. He could see in Slash’s eyes though, that he thought it was hotter than hell, so he kept going until he had cleaned his whole hand and now had a mouthful of Slash’s cum mixed in with his own spit.

Without thinking, Steven cupped Slash’s jaw with his now clean hand, and gently pulled at Slash’s bottom lip. It opened with a soft moan. Slash knew what was coming better than Steven himself did.

Steven leaned his face just a breath away from Slash’s, so close he wondered why Axl hadn’t barked something out about no kissing again, and spit Slash’s load right down into his open mouth. Slash moaned around the disgusting salty mixture of his own cum and Steven’s whiskey laced spit, then swallowed with a grimace.

He didn’t like it, Steven could tell by the look on his face, but he fucking loved it, Steven could tell by the pathetic little jump his softening cock did.

“What the fuck?” Slash, having finally realized how fucked up and dirty what they’d just done was, looked up at Steven with an aroused confusion. His eyes flicked to the chair behind them and Slash let out a visible sigh of relief.

“He probably thought we were done and went to grab a towel for me. You’re lucky. If he had seen that…”

“He didn’t.”

“But if he had then that would’ve been the end of this. You can’t fucking do that shit, man. He has rules, this shit, like, it has rules.” Slash was begging him to follow the rules, while still caging Steven in close to him with his legs, so Steven had no choice but to listen and tell the truth.

“I can’t control myself around you. I hate the fucking rules.”

Slash turned away from Steven then, and dropped his legs from Steven completely.

“I hate the rules too sometimes,” He whispered quietly, barely audible from the way his shroud of curls covered his face and the drowning flow of the sink from the bathroom next to them. Steven never wanted Slash to cover his face around him, he wanted to see every second of every emotion he felt and for Slash not to hide anything from him.

Louder, Slash said when the bathroom sink cut off, “You need to leave now.” Steven nodded and reluctantly got off the bed to start finding and putting his clothes on.

Axl came back into the room and Steven turned away from them right away. That was the worst part: the after. Axl got to wipe Slash down lovingly with a warm damp towel and tell him out hot he was, or how well he did. He got to tell Slash he loved him. He got to kiss him and suck a hickey into his neck and do everything that was against the rules for Steven.

Steven finished dressing in silence and tried to ignore the way his dream life played out behind him, with the exception of Axl filling the role he wanted.

Once he was done, he headed straight for the door of the suite, checking his pockets for his own room key to make sure he had it. The one time he’d forgotten it in Slash and Axl’s room had been the worst night in his life. Too embarrassed and prideful to go back, Steven slept on the floor outside of the room he shared with Duff.

When he woke up there were two girls stepping out of the room and over him disgustedly, they’d probably thought he passed out drunk there. In a way, he kind of had. He always felt drunk after a night with Slash, always felt too tired to think straight and too weighed down by him to feel anything.

"Steven!" Axl called just as Steven put his first foot outside the door. He didn’t even want to look back if the clipped tone of Axl's voice is anything to go by. Still, he'd been caught too close, so Steven turned around to face Axl.

Axl's face was cool and neutral, but his voice was ice when he spoke.

"I don't give a fuck about whatever lovesick shit goes through your head when I _let_ you have Slash like this, but you better remember to keep it in your fucking head. I told you before any of this shit started that there were rules and I've let a few things slide, but you're starting to act like this is a fucking game or some sort of competition." It isn't a game, Steven knows, but he stays silent and lets Axl rant on.

"If it were a game I would've already won. You fuck Slash once a month, when I _allow_ you to fuck him, but I fuck him every night, and there are no rules for me. I can shove my tongue down his throat and spit in his mouth if I want because he's mine and he'd let me, shit he'd probably ask for it most nights. You get what I'm saying?" Steven wondered how Axl would react if he knew what happened tonight, If Axl knew Slash hadn't just swallowed Steven's spit, but he'd swallowed his own cum mixed with Steven's spit. He knew he couldn't say anything about it, but he did wonder.

"Yeah, man, I got it."

“Don’t ever let him call you anything but you’re fucking name again, or this is done.” Axl said, then shuts the door firmly in Steven’s face. So that’s what the rant had been about, the first time Slash was the one who broke a rule and called him ‘baby’ and Steven is the one that got shit for it. Figures.

As Steven walked back to his own room, he thought about what Axl said. Sure, it was true that Axl had Slash, but there was a part of Steven that Slash wanted so bad he couldn't live without. That part of him did happen to be his dick, but what did Steven care, it was still a part of him.

He wouldn't break any more of Axl's rules, but if that night was anything to go by, Slash just might. The thought made Steven's heart beat just a little faster in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed this! long live cuck Axl, if you want more leave a kudos or even better, a comment!


End file.
